Keep calm and kill Koro-sensei on Facebook
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Quand la classe 3-E débarque sur Facebook...
1. Chapter 1

_On peut pas dire que j'ai cherché loin, pour le titre. Du coup, si quelqu'un en a un meilleur à me proposer, je suis toute ouïe! Bref, bonne lecture._

 _PS: Vous pourriez malencontreusement vous spoiler en lisant. Je m'en excuse!_

 _ **MAJ:** Je ne remercierai jamais assez _Maski1 _pour le magnifique titre qu'elle a trouvé à cette histoire. Merci, merci, merci! x3_

 _Sinon, à la base, il ne devait pas y avoir de suite, mais comme les reviewers ne semblent pas avoir remarqué le "Complete" que j'ai ajouté à l'histoire (u.u), je vais sans doute ajouter deux ou trois chapitres. Merci à vous!_

 _Je vous épargne cet inutile blabla et vous souhaite à nouveau une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Karma Akabane** et **Ryôma Terasaka** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

Kôki Mimura : Je le sens pas, ce coup-là…

 ** _Nagisa Shiota_** , **_Megu Kataoka_** , **_Yuzuki Fuwa_** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.

Hiroto Maehara : Ce jour-là, Terasaka se suicida. RIP.

 ** _Rio Nakamura_** aime ça.

Ryôma Terasaka : C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI. BORDEL, KIRARA, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Kirara Hazama : De quoi tu parles ? O:)

Karma Akabane : Hazama, tu es vraiment la meilleure. Cet abruti ne voulait pas accepter mon invitation, mais maintenant que tu l'as fait à sa place, je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur de joie !

Megu Kataoka : Euh… Tu sais, il lui suffit de te supprimer de sa liste d'amis…

 ** _Yuuma Isogai_** aime ça.

Taisei Yoshida : …

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Rio Nakamura** sur le mur de **Karma Akabane** : Opération « Caser Maehara et Okano ensemble » lancée !

 ** _Karma Akabane_** aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Karma Akabane : Puis Nagisa et Kayano.

Rio Nakamura : Puis Sugino et Kanzaki.

Karma Akabane : Puis Isogai et Kataoka.

Rio Nakamura : Puis Chiba et Hayami.

Karma Akabane : Puis Mimura et Fuwa.

Masayoshi Kimura : PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT MALADES.

 ** _Ryuunosuke Chiba_** , **_Kôki Mimura_** , **_Sôsuke Sugaya_** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

Yuzuki Fuwa : Mimura ? Sérieusement…?

Kôki Mimura : JE NE VOIS PAS OÙ EST LE PROBLÈME.

Rinka Hayami : Je sors déjà avec Chiba.

 _ **Rio Nakamura**_ adore ça.

Tôka Yada : Depuis quand ?!

Ryuunosuke Chiba : Un moment.

 _ **Toute la classe E**_ aime ça.

 _ **X**_

 **Megu Kataoka** a publié un statut : Puisque Koro-sensei ne peut pas nous lire, élaborons une stratégie ici !

 _ **Yuuma Isogai**_ aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Yuuma Isogai : Bonne idée ! Quelqu'un pense à un truc en particulier ?

Hinano Kurahashi : Et si on essayait de le séduire ? Il a l'air d'aimer les grosses poitrines !

 ** _Kaede Kayano_** n'aime pas ça.

Tôka Yada : Si même Bitch-sensei a échoué, on n'a aucune chance…

Irina Jelavić : BANDE DE SALES MÔMES !

Karma Akabane : On pourrait tout d'abord utiliser Nagisa comme appât… :D

 ** _Rio Nakamura_** aime ça.

Nagisa Shiota : C'est NON.

Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre : Continuez donc, chers élèves, je me délecte de vos commentaires…

Megu Kataoka : …

Sumire Hara : …

Hiroto Maehara : …

Karma Akabane : J'adore votre nom !

Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre : Il me va bien, n'est-ce pas ? *-*

Sôsuke Sugaya : Et il en est fier… Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, déjà ?!

 ** _Masayoshi Kimura_** , **_Tomohito Sugino_** et **_Megu Kataoka_** aiment ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Taiga Okajima** a publié un statut : J'ai trouvé une lettre d'amour dans mon casier. ._.

 ** _Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre_** aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Kôki Mimura : C'EST PAS POSSIBLE.

Karma Akabane : Comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

Taiga Okajima : Mais la ferme, bordel ! Je sais même pas de qui elle est, elle n'est pas signée…

Rio Nakamura : Bon bah on peut déjà éliminer Kayano, Hayami, Okano et Kataoka !

Yuuma Isogai : Pourquoi éliminer Kataoka ? :o

Rio Nakamura : Isogai, ta naïveté te perdra.

 ** _Hiroto Maehara_** aime ça.

Megu Kataoka : …

Taiga Okajima : MAIS QUI C'EST, BORDEL ? JE TIENS PLUS EN PLACE, JE DOIS SAVOIR !

Masayoshi Kimura : T'inquiètes, on mène l'enquête. ;)

 ** _Rio Nakamura_** et **_Karma Akabane_** aiment ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Manami Okuda** a publié un statut : Je ne comprends rien à Facebook… Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

 _Commentaires :_

Tôka Yada : Bah, demande à Ritsu, ce sera plus rapide !

Manami Okuda : Mais…

Karma Akabane : Non. J'arrive.

Tôka Yada : What the heeeell ? .-.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Nagisa Shiota** aime la page : **_Je ressemble à une fille et je l'assume._**

 _Commentaires :_

Tomohito Sugino : Euh…

 ** _Hiroto Maehara_** et **_Sôsuke Sugaya_** aiment ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Discussion privée :_ _Rio Nakamura & Karma Akabane_

Rio : Pour Okajima… Ça pourrait être la petite Okuda, non ? Elle a l'air naïve et ne se doute sûrement pas que c'est un abruti fini…

Karma : Non.

Rio : Hein ?

Karma : J'ai dit NON.

Rio : ._.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Taisei Yoshida** et **Sumire Hara** sont maintenant en couple.

 ** _Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre_** , **_Kirara Hazama_** , **_Rinka Hayami_** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Kôtarô Takebayashi : C'est ce que le fandom appelle communément un « crackship ».

 ** _Ryôma Terasaka_** aime ça.

Takuya Muramatsu : Je m'en serai jamais douté… Ça fait combien de temps ?

Sumire Hara : Dix minutes.

 ** _Kaede Kayano_** et **_Yukiko Kanzaki_** aiment ça.

Kaede Kayano : Félicitations ! :D

Yukiko Kanzaki : Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

Taiga Okajima : Du coup, on peut aussi éliminer Hara…

Karma Akabane : …

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Nagisa Shiota** sur le mur de **Ryuunosuke Chiba** : Chiba, de quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? :o

 ** _Kaede Kayano_** et **_Yuuma Isogai_** aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Kaede Kayano : C'est vrai ça, on ne les a jamais vus ! Tu les caches toujours derrière ta frange trop longue… ^^

Rinka Hayami : Ils sont un peu plus rouges que ceux de Karma et tirent vers le brun.

 ** _Ryuunosuke Chiba_** aime ça.

Yuuma Isogai : Ça a l'air d'être une jolie couleur ! Pourquoi les cacher ?

Ryuunosuke Chiba : Comme ça.

Nagisa Shiota : Euh… '-'

 ** _Kaede Kayano_** aime ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Itona Horibe** sur le mur de **Ryôma Terasaka** : C'est n'importe quoi, ton mur.

 _Commentaires :_

Sôsuke Sugaya : …

Hiroto Maehara : Ah ouais quand même.

Kôki Mimura : Dur.

Ryôma Terasaka : MAIS VOS GUEULES. Et toi, **Itona** , va crever en enfer.

Itona Horibe : … Désespérant.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof De La Terre** a publié un statut : J'AI TROUVÉ LE COUPABLE !

 _Commentaires :_

Tadaomi Karasuma : De quoi parlez-vous ?

Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof De La Terre : Je sais qui a déposé cette lettre d'amour dans le casier d'Okajima !

 ** _Taiga Okajima_** aime ça.

Taiga Okajima : QUI ?

Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof De La Terre : Ça fera 30 yens, mon cher !

Nagisa Shiota : Point faible de Koro-sensei numéro 3 : il est mesquin.

 ** _Tomohito Sugino_** aime ça.

Rio Nakamura : Je veux aussi savoir ! Je parie le milliard de yens que j'aurai empoché après avoir tué Koro-sensei que c'est Okuda !

Taiga Okajima : Ce serait merveilleux !

Karma Akabane : …

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Karma Akabane** et **Manami Okuda** sont maintenant en couple.

 ** _Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof De La Terre_** , **_Yuuma Isogai_** , **_Kaede Kayano_** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Manami Okuda : Hein ?

Rio Nakamura : COMMENT ?

Manami Okuda : Karma, je... Mais enfin…

Karma Akabane : Oups.

Karma Akabane : Mon doigt a glissé.

Nagisa Shiota : …

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Taiga Okajima** et **Ritsu** sont maintenant en couple.

 _Commentaires :_

Rio Nakamura : …

Karma Akabane : …

Masayoshi Kimura : …

Kôki Mimura : …

Hinata Okano : La question est « Comment Ritsu a-t-elle réussi à placer la lettre dans le casier ? ».

 ** _Rio Nakamura_** , **_Sôsuke Sugaya_** , **_Ryôma Terasaka_** et 22 autres personnes aiment ça.

Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof De La Terre : Oh, eh bien ça…

Hiroto Maehara : Okajima, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de t'arnaquer…

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Vous excuserez les allusions Karmanamienne que j'ai inséré là-dedans, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'est juste mon OTPPPP!_

 _Ahem._

 _Je ne dis pas non aux reviews, sinon. :D_

 _Allez, à la revoyure!_

 _Saiken-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata Okano** a publié un statut : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, un virus a endommagé Ritsu et l'a fait déraillé au point qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'Okajima, et elle a demandé à Koro-sensei de lui écrire une lettre d'amour de sa part ? .-.

 ** _Kaede Kayano_** , **_Hiroto Maehara_** , **_Megu Kataoka_** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Taiga Okajima : Ce n'était PAS un virus. Elle est réellement tombée amoureuse de moi.

Hinata Okano : Mais bien sûr…

Sôsuke Sugaya : Il n'empêche que Koro-sensei t'a bien arnaqué.

 ** _Kôki Mimura_** aime ça.

Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre : Eh bien, comprenez-moi, la paye n'était pas avant le lendemain.

Tadaomi Karasuma : Quel drôle d'exemple vous donnez à vos élèves…

Hiroto Maehara : Oh, vous savez, on a l'habitude, avec Bitch-sensei ! :D

 ** _Toute la classe E_** aime ça.

Irina Jelavić : Vous me le paierez…

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Kirara Hazama** a publié un statut : Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parle d'amour, en ce moment ?

 ** _Nagisa Shiota_** et **_Takuya Muramatsu_** aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Takuya Muramatsu : Je me sens seul, tout à coup… x(

Ryôma Terasaka : Et moi donc.

Itona Horibe : Vous l'êtes et vous le resterez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

 ** _Kirara Hazama_** , **_Karma Akabane_** et **_Rio Nakamura_** aiment ça.

Hiroto Maehara : C'est moi ou Itona prend un malin plaisir à se foutre de la gueule de Terasaka ? ._.

Nagisa Shiota : J'ai cru comprendre que Karma l'avait formé.

Yuzuki Fuwa : Dur…

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre** aime la page **_Pour votre santé, épluchez les mandarines avec vos pieds_**.

 _Commentaires :_

Nagisa Shiota : …

Yuuma Isogai : …

Rinka Hayami : …

Sumire Hara : …

Karma Akabane : …

Megu Kataoka : Si même Karma ne trouve pas quoi dire, c'est qu'il s'agit réellement d'un cas désespéré.

 ** _Toute la classe E_** aime ça.

Tadaomi Karasuma : Vous n'avez pas de pieds.

Karma Akabane : …

Rio Nakamura : DIEU A PARLÉ.

 ** _Hinano Kurahashi_** aime ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Discussion privée : Karma Akabane & Manami Okuda._

Manami : Karma, euh…

Manami : Est-ce que tu pourrais changer ton statut ? Parce que…

Manami : Euh…

Manami : Enfin, tu dois voir ce que je veux dire…

Karma : Okuda, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à le retirer… Il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu, je suppose.

Manami : Oh…

Manami : Ce n'est pas grave…

Manami : Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, de toute manière…

Karma : Tant mieux. :P

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Nagisa Shiota** sur le mur de **Karma Akabane** : Je te trouve bien joyeux, ces temps-ci…

 _Commentaires :_

Yuzuki Fuwa : Parce que tu as déjà vu Karma triste, toi ?

 ** _Toute la classe E_** aime ça.

Ryôma Terasaka : Ce serait bien qu'il le soit de temps en temps…

Nagisa Shiota : Non, je veux dire… La dernière fois, je lui parlais du dernier film que nous avions vu au cinéma (sujet sur lequel il ne manque jamais de sauter), mais son regard était complètement perdu dans le vide. Le pire, c'est qu'il SOURIAIT.

Karma Akabane : Je souriais en t'écoutant, Nagisa.

Nagisa Shiota : Tu ne répondais pas à mes questions…

Rio Nakamura : …

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Discussion privée : Rio Nakamura & Hiroto Maehara_

Rio: Dis,

Rio: ça me chiffonne depuis un moment, mais…

Rio : Karma serait pas amoureux ?

Hiroto : C'est étrange, je pensais exactement à la même chose…

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est bien plus court que le précédent. Je m'en excuse, mais, à la base, je n'avais même pas prévu de suite à cette histoire. J'espère tout de même que cela ne vous aura pas déçus!_

 _Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, ainsi que pour les favorites et follows._ Rosalie24 _, merci de nous avoir encouragé, le Karmanami et moi! xD Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à finir ce chapitre sans toi. x) Et, encore une fois, merci à_ Maski1 _pour le titre!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Saiken-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

Petite remarque avant de commencer : Pour vous aider à comprendre certains points de ce chapitre, je peux vous dire que Mimura est, tout comme Sugino, amoureux de Kanzaki. (C'est le tableau des relations qui le dit. XD) Techniquement, Yoshida aussi, mais comme je l'ai casé avec Hara dans les chapitres précédents...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Yukiko Kanzaki** – en train d'affronter **Karma Akabane** à _Fifa 16_.

 ** _Tomohito Sugino_** , **_Nagisa Shiota_** , **_Kôki Mimura_** et 1 autre personne aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Nagisa Shiota : Wow, Kanzaki, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de jeux !

Tomohito Sugino : C'est fantastique ! **

Karma Akabane : Elle…

Nagisa Shiota : Elle…?

Karma Akabane : Elle a gagné…

 ** _Tomohito Sugino_** , **_Kôki Mimura_** et **_Manami Okuda_** aiment ça.

Yukiko Kanzaki : Tu as droit à un match revanche, Karma. ^^

Manami Okuda : Tellement classe…

Karma Akabane : …

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre** et **Red Eye** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

Ryôma Terasaka : Pourquoi les assassins ajoutent le poulpe ici… ?

Tadaomi Karasuma : Ils disent vouloir espionner ses faits et gestes sur les réseaux sociaux dans le but de lui trouver un nouveau point faible.

Irina Jelavić : C'est le travail de Nagisa, ça !

 ** _Kaede Kayano_** et **_Tomohito Sugino_** aiment ça.

Nagisa Shiota : Ce n'est pas un travail…

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Lovro L'Assassin** et **Irina Jelavić** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

Yuuma Isogai : Lovro L'Assassin… ?

Hiroto Maehara : Je m'attendais à ce que vous choisissiez un nom plus… classe ?

 ** _Yuuma Isogai_** aime ça.

Lovro L'Assassin : Je n'ai pas à cacher que je fais partie de ce monde. Vous, enfants, ne pouvez pas comprendre cela.

Hinata Okano : Au moins, son nom n'est pas aussi naze que celui du poulpe…

Itona Horibe : Si on suit votre raisonnement, Terasaka devrait s'appeler « Ryôma L'Abruti Fini ».

 ** _Toute la classe E_** **_(ou presque)_** aime ça.

Ryôma Terasaka : ITONA !

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Kaede Kayano** a publié un statut : C'est tellement compliqué, l'amour…

 ** _Tôka Yada_** , **_Megu Kataoka_** , **_Hinata Okano_** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Nagisa Shiota : Tu es amoureuse ? :o

Tomohito Sugino : …

Tôka Yada : …

Manami Okuda : …

Rio Nakamura : **Nagisa** , j'ai cru voir une pelle dans le bac à tulipes de la classe. Comme tu es tout petit, tu devrais réussir à t'enterrer dedans. ^^

 ** _Tomohito Sugino_** , **_Manami Okuda_** , **_Yukiko Kanzaki_** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

Nagisa Shiota : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Irina Jelavić : Tu es un gamin désespérant.

Yukiko Kanzaki : Alala, si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux… ^^

Karma Akabane : Tu es très mal placée pour parler.

 ** _Tomohito Sugino_** et **_Kôki Mimura_** aiment ça.

Kaede Kayano : …

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Kôtarô Takebayashi** et **Manami Okuda** aiment la page **_Le pouvoir de la chimie est infini !_**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Yuzuki Fuwa** a publié un statut : L'auteur semble ENFIN décidé à rendre tous les couples canons ! :D

 _Commentaires :_

Kaede Kayano : De quoi elle parle, encore ? -.-

 ** _Nagisa Shiota_** aime ça.

Kôtarô Takebayashi : Je pense que je vais attendre la saison 2 de l'animé pour voir si tu as raison ou pas…

Yuzuki Fuwa : Tu devrais essayer de lire le manga d'abord, il y a plein de moments coupés dans l'animé. :P

Kôtarô Takebayashi : Jamais !

Sôsuke Sugaya : Vous êtes bizarres…

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Ritsu** a changé son nom en **Ritsu La Batterie d'Artillerie Autonome**.

 _Commentaires :_

Hiroto Maehara : PUTAIN MAIS C'EST UNE MALADIE !

 ** _Toute la classe E_** aime ça.

Sumire Hara : Si on t'a donné le nom Ritsu, c'est pour une raison bien précise… ^^

Ryôma Terasaka : Laisse tomber, un gros tas de ferrailles ne peut pas comprendre ça.

Itona Horibe : Ce gros tas de ferrailles, comme tu l'appelles, te sert bien à assouvir certains de tes fantasmes lorsque tu actives son mode « maid », non ?

 ** _Kôtarô Takebayashi_** aime ça.

Ryôma Terasaka : Hein ? Tu m'as vu ?!

Karma Akabane : Si tu avais nié, il y aurait eu plus de chances qu'on ne le croit pas… Abruti.

 ** _Toute la classe E_** aime ça.

Ryôma Terasaka : …

Kôtarô Takebayashi : Voyons, il n'y a aucun mal à ça, Terasaka : les filles en 2D sont les meilleures !

Megu Kataoka : C'est déprimant. :'(

 ** _Rio Nakamura_** , **_Tôka Yada_** , **_Yuuma Isogai_** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Ryuunosuke Chiba** à **_Touche la cible_** _._

 **Ryuunosuke Chiba** a battu **Rinka Hayami** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Ryuunosuke Chiba** à **_Touche la cible_** _._

 **Ryuunosuke Chiba** a battu **Rinka Hayami** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 _Commentaires :_

Nagisa Shiota : On ne saura jamais lequel d'entre vous est le plus précis au tir… ^^

Rinka Hayami : C'est Chiba. J'ai juste eu un coup de chance en gagnant.

Taisei Yoshida : Sinon, vous passez votre vie sur ce jeu… ?

Rinka Hayami : Non. On s'entraîne aussi IRL.

 ** _Ryuunosuke Chiba_** aime ça.

Nagisa Shiota : …

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre** et **Grip Euh** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

Hinata Okano : Grip « Euh » ? ._.

Yuuma Isogai : Ça me dit quelque chose…

Megu Kataoka : Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de t'en rappeler.

Karma Akabane : Regardez qui voilà ! :D Ça faisait longtemps, grand-père ! Si longtemps, que j'ai eu le temps d'élargir ma collection de sauces piquantes… ~ ~

Manami Okuda : Karma, tu avais dit que tu ne les utiliserais pas à ces fins lorsque je les ai faites…

Karma Akabane : Qui a dit que j'allais en faire quoique ce soit ? :P

Kaede Kayano : Malgré l'innocence dégoulinante de Manami, vous faites un duo monstrueux…

 ** _Toute la classe E_** aime ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Grip Euh** a quitté Facebook.

 _Commentaires :_

Karma Akabane : XD

Manami Okuda : …

* * *

 **XXX**

 **.**

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes de _visiteur_ : (Parce que je suppose que vous êtes la même personne) **_Hey! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu as apprécié également ce chapitre. :P Je mets quelques sous-entendus, parfois, mais je vous réserve une surprise quant à ce pairing qui arrivera à la fin de l'histoire. Tu verras bien. xP En tout cas, merci infiniment pour cette review!_

Bon bah... Bonjour...

Je m'excuse pour ce retard atroce, dû à un... manque d'inspiration? Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier **Rosalie24** qui m'a bien secouée pour que je l'écrive, et **Diamly** pour ses idées magnifiques qui ont bien comblé ce manque (Red Eye, Lovro, Grip et autres qui apparaîtront aux prochains chapitres, c'est elle! :D). D'ailleurs, allez les lire, elles écrivent de magnifiques fanfics sur AC!

A la base, Nakamura devait apparaître bien plus souvent dans ce chapitre (pour caser Karma et Okuda ensemble XD), mais j'ai décidé de laisser ça pour le prochain. Il y a d'autres personnages que je n'ai pas su intégrer à l'ambiance de ce chapitre, tels que Justice, Hazama ou encore Muramatsu, et je m'en excuse. Je tenterai de me rattraper plus tard. u.u

En tout cas, merci à **Tsuki-chan** **, Annie Earnshaw, visiteur, Diamly, Elenwe-Milya, Rosalie24, Rin-BlackRabbit, Nagisa-x-Kayano, Maski1, Slange, Heaven-Sama** et **Ninareli** pour leurs reviews aux commentaires précédents! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en les lisant, vous êtes tous adorables!

A bientôt!

 _Saiken-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA :** Euh... Bonjour ? *évite les tomates*

Oui, je sais, mon retard est impardonnable, et la seule excuse que j'ai pour le justifier est le manque d'inspiration (si si, ça peut aussi frapper pour ce genre de fics). Bref, vous êtes si nombreux à avoir laissé des reviews et ajouté cette fic à vos follows/favoris, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Ça fait tellement plaisir. :'(

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! Il est tout de même plus long que les trois premiers, parce que ouais j'ai pas fait que glander pendant tout ce temps (en fait si, mais osef). Bonne lecture !

PS : J'ai décidé d'ajouter les honorifiques, maintenant (je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu supporter de ne pas les mettre). Je corrigerai ça dans les chapitres précédents lorsque la flemme me quittera.

PPS : Réponse aux reviews anonymes après le chapitre :D

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Yuzuki Fuwa** a publié un statut : J'espère qu'on nous dira un jour quelles étaient ces deux putains de personnes qui se tenaient la main durant le dernier chapitre, hein.

 _Commentaires :_

Nagisa Shiota : … Quoi ?

Kôtarô Takebayashi : IL Y A EU UNE SCENE PAREILLE DANS LE MANGA ET PAS DANS L'ANIME ?

Yuzuki Fuwa : Voilà pourquoi je te disais de lire le manga…

Kaede Kayano : **Nagisa** , je crois que leur langage va au-delà de nos capacités de compréhension.

 ** _Nagisa Shiota_** aime ça.

.

* * *

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Taiga Okajima** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Tôka Yada** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Yukiko Kanzaki** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Kôki Mimura** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Megu Kataoka** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Sôsuke Sugaya** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 **Rinka Hayami** a battu **Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre** à **_Touche la cible_**.

 _Commentaires :_

Hinata Okano : Que quelqu'un arrête ce massacre…

 ** _Isogai Yûma_** , **_Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre, Nagisa Shiota_** et 6 autres personnes aiment à ça.

Itona Horibe : En tout cas, vu son inutilité à toute épreuve, ce « quelqu'un » ne sera certainement pas Terasaka.

Ryôma Terasaka : Je crois que je vais pleurer…

.

* * *

 **Masayoshi Kimura** a changé son nom en **Justice Kimura**.

 ** _Hinano Kurahashi_** et **_Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre_** adorent ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre : Je suis content d'avoir réussi à te convaincre que ton nom n'a rien de ridicule, Kimura-kun !

Hinano Kurahashi : C'est super classe !

Justice Kimura : Héhé…

Rio Nakamura : **Karma** , devines-tu toi aussi, derrière ton écran, le rougissement de cet humble bonhomme ?

 ** _Karma Akabane_** aime ça.

.

* * *

 **Justice Kimura** a battu **Rinka Hayami** à **_Touche la cible_** _._

 _Commentaires :_

Hiroto Maehara : Nous pouvons maintenant dire que… Justice a été faite ! *badaboum tss*

 ** _Toute la classe E_** aime ça.

.

* * *

 **Sumire Hara** a partagé une photo – avec **Taisei Yoshida** , _à Starbucks Coffee_.

 ** _Kaede Kayano_** , **_Manami Okuda_** , **_Yuzuki Fuwa_** et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Kaede Kayano : Trop mignon !

Hinata Okano : Amusez-vous bien !

Takuya Muramatsu : Yoshida, tu devrais sourire un peu plus ! Ta tête est limite effrayante, là…

Itona Horibe : Certainement pas autant que la tienne.

Kôki Mimura : Étrangement, Yoshida est le seul à être épargné par Itona…

Taisei Yoshida : Je crois que c'est parce que je lui ai donné des cookies, une fois.

 ** _Tomohito Sugino_** , **_Sôsuke Sugaya_** et **_Kôki Mimura_** aiment ça.

Tôka Yada : Awn…

 ** _Hinano Kurahashi_** aime ça.

.

* * *

 **Rio Nakamura** – en train d'inventer un appareil complexe pour mesurer le tour de poitrine exact de **Tôka Yada**.

 ** _Kaede Kayano_** et **_Hinata Okano_** n'aiment pas ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Tôka Yada : NAKAMURA-CHAN !

Hiroto Maehara : Mesdames, messieurs, ceci est la raison pour laquelle vous devez supprimer **Rio Nakamura** de votre liste d'amis.

.

* * *

 **Yuzuki Fuwa** a publié un statut : Je pense m'essayer au yaoi. Quelqu'un pourrait me conseiller un manga ?

 _Commentaires :_

Itona Horibe : « Junjou Romantica » n'est pas mal, mais s'il ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours lire « Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ». Ce sont des incontournables.

Yuzuki Fuwa : Oh, merci !

Karma Akabane : **Rio Nakamura** , je te l'avais bien dit !

Rio Nakamura : N'importe quoi, ça ne veut rien dire. Il peut très bien être un fudanshi !

Itona Horibe : Mystère, mystère…

.

* * *

 **Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre** a publié un statut : Mistakes are proof that you're trying.

 ** _Toute la classe E_** aime ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Tadaomi Karasuma : Il vous arrive donc de dire des choses sensées ?

 ** _Itona Horibe_** et **_Rio Nakamura_** aiment ça.

Irina Jelavić : Tant de haine…

.

* * *

 **Yûma Isogai** et **Gakushû Asano** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

Nagisa Shiota : Oh non.

Sôsuke Sugaya : Oh non.

Tomohito Sugino : Oh non.

Hiroto Maehara : Isogai, assieds-toi sagement ET EXPLIQUE-NOUS POURQUOI TU LUI AS ENVOYÉ UNE PUTAIN D'INVITATION.

 ** _Megu Kataoka_** aime ça.

Yûma Isogai : Mais c'est lui qui m'en a envoyée une. :o

Hinata Okano : …

Megu Kataoka : Tu nous poses une colle là.

Karma Akabane : Mais regardez qui voilà ! Je me disais bien que cette odeur nauséabonde que j'ai sentie en me connectant s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que je défilais dans mon fil d'actualité, jusqu'à devenir intenable lorsque je suis arrivé à cette publication ! Ça ne pouvait être que toi ou l'un de tes quatre sbires…

 ** _Ryôma Terasaka_** aime ça.

Gakushû Asano : Je n'ai pas envoyé une invitation à Isogai pour me farcir tes commentaires de si bas-niveau que me pencher ne suffirait pas à en saisir le sens farfelu, Akabane. Sache que, malgré son statut d'élève de la classe E, Isogai est avant tout délégué, et nous nous devons d'établir une relation professionnelle.

 ** _Tomoya Seo_** , **_Teppei Araki_** et **_Natsuhiko Koyama_** aiment ça.

Ren Sakakibara : Je croyais que c'était juste pour mieux espionner la classe E ?

Gakushû Asano : …

Teppei Araki : Abruti…

Justice Kimura : Ce qui me choque le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que Terasaka ait aimé un commentaire de Karma.

 ** _Taisei Yoshida_** , **_Kirara Hazama_** et **_Takuya Muramatsu_** aiment ça.

Ryôma Terasaka : La ferme. Les circonstances l'obligeaient.

.

* * *

 **Karma Akabane** et **Gakushû Asano** sont maintenant amis.

 _Commentaires :_

Kaede Kayano : Pourquoi… ?

Karma Akabane : Pour mieux l'insulter, mon enfant !

Nagisa Shiota : Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Asano-kun a accepté l'invitation ?

Karma Akabane : Pour mieux m'insulter, mon enfant !

.

* * *

 **Megu Kataoka** a publié un statut : Je viens de trouver dans mes affaires un paquet de lettres d'amour données par les filles du bâtiment principal, et je me sens un peu coupable de vouloir les jeter à la poubelle…

 _Commentaires :_

Tôka Yada : …

Yûma Isogai : Prends exemple sur Maehara et jette-les sans la moindre once de pitié.

Hinata Okano : Je sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer…

 ** _Megu Kataoka_** aime ça.

Karma Akabane : Plus en pleurer, je dirais.

.

* * *

 **Sôsuke Sugaya** a partagé une photo.

 ** _Toute la classe E_** , **_Karasuma Tadaomi_** , **_Koro-sensei Le Meilleur Prof de la Terre_** et 1 autre personne aiment ça.

 _Commentaires :_

Rio Nakamura : Ne me dis pas… que c'est toi qui a peint ça ?

Sôsuke Sugaya : Euh… si ?

Tôka Yada : Omfg

Yukiko Kanzaki : Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette image, Sugaya-kun…

Rio Nakamura : This man is a genius.

 ** _Kôki Mimura_** , **_Tôka Yada_** et **_Taiga Okajima_** aiment ça.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Discussions privées_

 ** _Karma Akabane & Gakushû Asano_**

Karma : Je suis meilleur en maths.

Gakushû : Mais je suis meilleur en japonais.

Karma : Je m'en fiche. J'ai eu la note complète en maths. Pas toi.

Gakushû : Rends service à l'humanité et enterre-toi, Akabane.

.

 ** _Rio Nakamura & Tôka Yada_**

Rio : Avoue qu'elle était bonne, la blague de l'appareil pour mesurer ta poitrine !

Tôka : J'étais surtout affreusement embarrassée…

Rio : Mais non, mais non. Et puis, ce n'est pas un défaut non plus !

Tôka : Si tu le dis…

.

 ** _Itona Horibe & Taisei Yoshida_**

Taisei : Hara a fait des cookies. T'en veux ?

Itona : Ouais.

.

 ** _Kôki Mimura & Yuzuki Fuwa_**

Yuzuki : L'autre jour, Sugaya-kun m'a dit que les roux avaient une espérance de vie plus élevée que la moyenne. C'est vrai ? (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Kôki : …

Yuzuki : Ou alors, vous êtes carrément immortels ! (゜ロ゜) T'imagines, qu'on crève tous et qu'il ne reste plus que Hinano-chan, Hayami-san et toi sur Terre !

Kôki : Euh… Fuwa ?

Yuzuki : Je sais qu'elles sont plutôt mignonnes, mais bon… (・ωｰ)～ Tu trouves pas que ça ferait un super manga shônen ?（ *∀* ）

Kôki : Non. Absolument pas. Arrête de critiquer ma couleur de cheveux et de croire tout ce que Sugaya te raconte, s'il te plaît.

Yuzuki : (∩╹□╹∩)

Kôki : Quoi encore ?

Yuzuki : TU VEUX DIRE QU'IL MENTAIT ?

Kôki : Et qu'il profitait de ta naïveté apparente, oui.

.

 ** _Hinata Okano & Hiroto Maehara_**

Hinata : Je présume que tu as aussi jeté la mienne.

Hiroto : De quoi tu parles ?

Hinata : De rien.

Hinata : Rien du tout. Laisse tomber, abruti.

Hiroto : Wtf ?

.

 ** _Rinka Hayami & Ryûnosuke Chiba_**

Ryûnosuke : On se fait une partie de « Touche la cible » ?

Rinka : Ouais.

.

 ** _Nagisa Shiota & Kaede Kayano_**

Nagisa : Je trouve que Karma va trop loin. Ajouter Asano à sa liste d'amis, c'est de la folie ! Il risque de voir ce que Koro-sensei poste…

Kaede : Je lui en ai parlé, et il m'a dit qu'il prendrait un nom plus… commun.

Kaede : Je voulais dire, j'en ai parlé à Koro-sensei, pas à Karma, haha…

Nagisa : Oh, je vois !

Kaede : Je vais aussi dire à Kataoka-san de supprimer ce statut où elle parlait de l'assassinat de Koro-sensei, avant qu'Asano-kun ne tombe dessus…

Nagisa : Eh bah, tu es drôlement impliquée d'un coup. :P

Kaede : Tu trouves ? C'est peut-être parce que c'est toi qui m'en as parlé, héhé… ^^'

.

 ** _Karma Akabane & Yukiko Kanzaki_**

Karma : J'ai affronté la Ligue au moins dix fois d'affilée pour faire monter mes six Pokémons au niveau 100. On se fait ce combat quand tu veux.

Yukiko : J'allume ma DS et je suis tout à toi, Karma-kun. :)

.

 ** _Rinka Hayami & Ryûnosuke Chiba_**

Rinka : …

Ryûnosuke : …

Ryûnosuke : J'ai encore gagné…

Rinka : Ouais…

.

 ** _Tôka Yada & Megu Kataoka_**

Tôka : Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

Megu : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Tôka : Euh… Comment dire…

Tôka : Est-ce que ça te dégoûte, de recevoir des lettres d'amour de la part de filles ?

Megu : O_O

Megu : Mais non, absolument pas ! Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprises ! Argh, comment dire…

Megu : C'est juste que ça me rappelle mon côté masculin, que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à accepter… Et puis, je sais que ce surnom « Ikemegu » que l'on me donnait l'an passé y est aussi pour quelque chose…

Tôka : Oh. Je vois.

Tôka : Je n'avais jamais remarqué ton côté masculin, personnellement.

Megu : Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. x)

.

 ** _Karma Akabane & Yukiko Kanzaki_**

Karma : J'en ai ma claque. Je gagnerai la prochaine fois. À plus.

Yukiko : J'ai hâte de refaire ça !

.

 ** _Itona Horibe & Ryôma Terasaka_**

Itona : Abruti.

Ryôma : Abruti toi-même.

Itona : Abruti.

Ryôma : Mais puisque je te dis que c'est toi, l'abruti !

Itona : Abruti.

Ryôma : Casse-toi !

Itona : Non. Abruti.

Ryôma : Raaah, j'en ai marre de toi !

.

 ** _Hinano Kurahashi & Kirara Hazama_**

Hinano : Kirara-chan, je suis tellllement heureuse d'avoir capturé cette Cétoine dorée !

Kirara : Pourquoi tu t'emballes autant pour un simple scarabée ?

Hinano : Ce n'est pas un simple scarabée mais une espèce extrêmement rare au Japon ! Je suis d'ailleurs très surprise d'en avoir trouvé, elles sont généralement plus communes en Europe… C'est sans doute ta présence qui m'a porté chance ! Il faudrait qu'on aille capturer des insectes ensemble plus souvent !

Kirara : Kurahashi, ta joie de vivre me fait mal aux yeux…

.

 ** _Karma Akabane & Manami Okuda_**

Karma : Je te trouve bien silencieuse, ces derniers temps. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Manami : Euh… C'est juste que…

Manami : Mon hamster est mort, avant-hier. Je l'ai depuis plus d'un an, alors…

Karma : Oh. Je suis désolé.

Manami : Mais non, ce n'est rien.

Manami : Il s'appelait Caramel.

 _Manami a partagé une photo._

Karma : Il est mignon.

Manami : N'est-ce pas ? ^^

.

 ** _Yukiko Kanzaki & Tomohito Sugino_**

Yukiko : Karma-kun est énervé contre moi…

Tomohito : Pourquoi il le serait ? Karma n'est pas le genre de personne à s'énerver sans raison valable.

Yukiko : On a fait un combat de Pokémon, et il a perdu en ayant mis seulement deux de mes Pokémons K.O…

Tomohito : …

Tomohito : Je pense que Karma considère effectivement ça comme une raison valable de s'énerver…

.

 ** _Hinata Okano & Hiroto Maehara_**

Hiroto : Hey.

Hiroto : Je ne l'ai pas jetée.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

J'ai dû changer l'un des smileys de Fuwa parce que le site n'acceptait pas les étoiles. Ça m'a fendu le cœur. :'( Sinon, j'ai décidé de mieux organiser ma fic et de séparer les chapitres en deux parties : les interactions publiques et les discussions privées. (Youhou, vive l'organisation)

M'enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Quand je pense qu'à la base, cette fic ne devait faire qu'un seul chapitre...

Merci à **Gaa739** , **KAMINARI** , **Paup-fanfiction** , **Anaya Naki** , **luce1999** , **Guest** , **Yeri** , **CarolineWho** , **Heaven-Sama** , **Fairy taileuse** , **Tsuki-chan** , **TheLittleMe** , **Elenwe-Milya** , **Rin-BlackRabbit** , **Maski1** , **Nagikae** , **Diamly** , **Oriane-sama** , **J'ai pas de nom** , **Rosalie24** et **Annie Earnshaw** pour leurs reviews (En vrai ça m'a pris plus de cinq minutes pour faire la liste), ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs follows et favoris. Merci, merci, merci.

Re-merci à **Diamly** pour ses idées magnifiques (l'idée d'introduire Asano, les 5 prodiges, toussa toussa, c'est elle !) ainsi qu'à **Rosalie24** et **Rin-BlackRabbit** pour leur soutien ! (Qu'est-ce que je serais sans vous...?)

A la prochaine !

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Paup-fanfiction** : Hey ! Je suis vraiment contente que le principe te plaise, de même que les noms des assassins. :D Ton commentaire me réchauffe le coeur, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura tout autant plu, et à bientôt !

 **Guest :** Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaît aussi. :D

 **Yeri :** Omg, ton commentaire a de quoi me faire sourire pendant une journée entière. :'( Merci, merci, merci, tout ce que tu me dis là est adorable ! (Même si je suis désolée d'avoir détruit ta vie XD) Tu as raison, tous ces pairings sont la représentation de la vie. Mais ne te suicide pas, on doit encore attendre qu'ils deviennent canons ! D: (Ouais, le manga est terminé mais j'attends encore) En tout cas, merci infiniment pour ta review, et à bientôt !

 **J'ai pas de nom :** Haha, je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire. x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura tout autant plu, en tout cas. Merci d'avoir pris le temps que laisser une review, et à bientôt ! :D


End file.
